Brook
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Brook is a skeleton who was found by the Straw Hats onboard a ghost ship after they opened a mysterious barrel adrift on the open ocean and escaped from a mysterious storm.One Piece Manga - Chapter 442, Brook is introduced. He is a muscian who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi and is apparently one of the main focuses of the current arc. Appearance Brook is a tall skinny skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. Despite being completely fleshless, his head still has an afro which he says is because his hair has deep roots. Personality Brook is an eccentric character with a distinct personality of his own. While he looks like, and claims to be, a gentleman, he possesses very bad manners such asking to see ladies' panties and waiting impaitently for food. He also seems to overreact at times like when the Straw Hats were alarmed at him for being a living skeleton or having no shadow he was the one making more fuss than they were. Despite being a skeleton, Brook says that he is scared by ghosts. Brook also often cracks "dead jokes" about himself complimented with his distict laughter of "Yoho hoho". Before encountering the Straw Hats, Brook stated that he was very lonely while floating adrift on his ship and adored the company of the Straw Hats. He invited himself in for diner upon arriving onboard the Thousand Sunny. While most of the crew seem content with him, for now Zoro and Sanji seem unhappy about him being around (at one point Sanji told Franky not to get friendly with him). Recently Nami, Usopp and Chopper question Doctor Hogback on whether he knew Brook's where abouts. While Hogback claimed he had not seen a person fitting their description, he did show signs within a thought that he had at least met Brook once before. A "guardian" of Hogback's lab, Ryuuma, has apparently Brook's signature laughter and personality. This has been noted by several characters.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp note Ryuuma's laughter is similar to Brook's. The true relationship between Brook and Ryuuma has yet to be determined. Abilities and Powers While he was still alive, Brook ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi. The fruit allows the user to come back to life for a second time. Though his soul wasn't able to find his body in time before it decomposed completely to a skeleton, he has some advantages. One that has been seen so far is that because he just light weighted bones, he is able to run on water, despite being a hammer. Brook is also muscian. The extent of his musical talent has yet to be revealed. In his cane Brook hides a sword, which he can use to great extent. History Past Story Brook used to be pirate whose job was being a musician who plays the violin. Upon entering the Florian Triangle, he and his crewmates were attacked by pirates. He was killed in the battle however since he ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, his soul was able to return to his body after one year. It was later revealed that Brook had no reflection or shadow. Brook explained that his shadow was stolen by Gecko Moria. Because of this, he couldn't go out into the sunlight else he would disentegrate like a similar person who also lost his shadow. Present Story After the Straw Hats escaped from the mysterious storm, the pirates encountered Brook's ship floating aimlessy with Brook apparently chanting. Wanting to discover what was onboard Luffy, Nami, and Sanji boarded his ship. There they met the skeleton apparently drinking tea. After being punched by Nami for indencency, Luffy asked him to join his crew. Brook accepted much to everyone's surprise. After boarding the Thousand Sunny and joining the Straw Hats for dinner, Brook explained his past.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. With this, Brook humbly declined to join the Straw Hats since he felt he would be a burden to them. Luffy however promised Brook that he would get Brook's shadow back. Happy to see living people after being alone for so long and overjoyed at the welcome the Straw Hats had given him he decided to preform for them. Suddenly, just as Brook was about to perform before the Straw Hats, a ghost appeared out of the wall. Brook, followed by the Straw Hats, then rushed out of the kitchen and found out that the Thousand Sunny was drifting apparently beside an island from West Blue, Thiller Bark. Upon seeing this, Brook said his farewell and jumped off board the ship and ran across the water to the island. Current Events (Spoilers) Brook is later seen again by Franky and Robin falling from the sky and onto the rubble that was once a bridge connecting Hogback's mansion to the main mast of Thriller bark.One Piece Manga - Chapter 453, Brook is seen falling by Robin and Franky. After getting up, he beat Tallaran (the spider monkey) with a single attack using a sword hidden in his cane. His attack was eeriely similar to one that Ryuuma used on Usopp, Nami, and Chopper earlier. Absalom seemed to be scared when he was brought up in a conversation with Perona, referring to him as a 'humming swordsman'. References External Links *Shikomizue - Wikipedia article about the type of sword Brook uses *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skeleton - Wikipedia article about the skeleton. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Musician